At Moonlight
by Gchan-sama
Summary: Tohru and Yuki are having a heart-to-heart talk...someone's kissed...just read!


****

AT MOONLIGHT

by nogara-chan

DISCLAIMER: Fruit Basket belongs to their respective owners and companies. I am just fooling with them for awhile.

Summary: Basically it's Tohru and Yuki shooting the breeze...BUT......Read on and find out what happens! I am a huge Y&T fan. Hey this is the first time I've ever written anything for this show so if you wanna flame me be respectful anyway. So sorry if I'm a little off with the charas...

===============================================

"Honda-san"

Yuki Souma and Tohru Honda were sitting on the roof of Shigure's house and watching the full moon rise. "I was wondering about something".

The pretty young woman turned her full attention to her housemate and classmate, who was more well known as the 'Prince' when it came to class. "What is it Yuki-kun?"

"I was wondering if you ever...if you ever had a boyfriend or anything" 

"Anno Yuki-kun?" She stammered and stuttered as she turned as red as the strawberries that she had helped Yuki grow. Yuki-kun had NEVER discussed emotions like these before. He looked at her and smiled apologeticaly

"I'm sorry, Honda-san" he looked at her, with those kind eyes that she loved to see. So full of sadness for so long...nowadays they shone especially whenever he was around her.

~You don't know how much I want to kiss you now~ he thought sadly. "I didn't mean to embarrass you like that."

"It's okay! You didn't embarrass me!" Tohru calmed down as she laid back on the roof.

"Actually...I never been kissed by anyone, to be honest with you"

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well...I guess I just never found anyone yet." She smiled at Yuki. "What about you Yuki-kun?"

"Well..." Yuki laid back too and put his hands behind his head. Suddenly Tohru had felt guilty. She had forgotten all about the Souma's curse of belonging to the Junishi. "Yuki-kun...gomen..." she sighed. Her companion just shrugged and smiled back at her. 

He loved her so much; her sweetness, her kindness, the way she got all flustered and embarrassed when she made that adorable face. For the first time in his life, someone had known the real him.

~She knows me like no one else. But I know how lonely she is, with out her mother around~

"It's all right". He turned his head so he was looking right at her. "It's my destiny. It's my family's fate after all."

Tohru faced him the same way. There was something about Yuki Souma that bought out something that she never knew she had before. She couldn't explain it exactly; seeing Yuki-kun's face and all the torment that he had been thru in his life made her want to protect him..

"You're such a good person, Yuki-kun" She took his hand. "You have so much to give to people. You're the most kind, nicest, smartest person that I ever met. If that wasn't true, then everyone in school wouldn't like you so much and call you the Prince" 

He looked into her eyes as he gently touched her cheek. ~I never want you to be hurt. How can I protect you from Akito?~ "Honda-san..." he said gently. "You are the most wonderful person I ever met. You're so brave and generous." He looked into those beautiful eyes of hers. "I never want to lose you in my life. Never". He took the ribbons in her hair and pressed his lips against them. Meanwhile Tohru just turned deep red with both wonder and shyness. 

"Yuki-kun, are you okay?" she asked in concern. He just smiled as he leaned over and kissed her on the mouth. Afterwards, he just looked at her with a smile and said, "Now you've been kissed."

Much to her surprise she closed her eyes like Uo-chan and Hana-chan would always talk about and kissed him back. It was a nice kiss; not sloppy but not unproper either.

Suddenly, he disappeared.

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru begin to act frantically, "I'm sorry! I'm such a baka!" She continued to be scared until she heard a small voice near her. "Honda-san! I'm over here!" 

Instead of Yuki next to her, there was a rat sitting amongst Yuki's clothes.

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru picked the rat up, "Are you okay?"

" It's okay. I should be used to it by now. I'm just embarrassed that this happened at this time..." Yuki jumped on Tohru's shoulder and gave her lick which made her giggle. "Don't worry about it Honda-san. I liked it."

They climbed down from the roof when Tohru realized that his clothes were still up there. 

"Yuki-kun..your clothes!" she turned to look for him just as she heard a 'poof' sound. Over by the front, Yuki was cowering naked in a bush. When Tohru saw him, she turned her head away. 

"We...we forgot your..." she stammered.

"Well...this could be a problem", Yuki sighed. "But I think for tonight, I don't care." He motioned for Tohru to come over. 

"Anno..." She kept stammering, but Yuki had drawn her back into the bush where he gave her a deeper kiss...

Fini

AUTHOR'S NOTES: 

Well..I finally did it. My fourth attempt at a fanfic. Originally this was supposed to be a short piece...but sometimes the imagination gets the best of me. But whatever. I hoped you liked it! And if you didn't, well...*shrugs* read something else I guess.


End file.
